Currently, a computer user who uses one or more software applications to work on data on a first computer, such as at the user's workplace, and who might want or need to continue using one or more of the software applications to work on the same data on a second computer, such as at the user's home, may do so by taking copies of the data on portable physical media or by remotely controlling the first computer from the second computer. However, the former option requires users to have access to portable physical media, which users of so-called “thin client” computers often don't have, and to plan ahead, which might be burdensome where the user only occasionally expects to continue working on the data at the second computer, while the latter option typically requires specialized software and that the first computer be left on, in addition to requiring costly network infrastructure and present security problems.